


Cold blood

by Averni



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averni/pseuds/Averni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trips aren't always fun. Especially if you're a high-ranking shinigami on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English, so feel free to mention any fuck-ups in the text.
> 
> Written on this prompt: Your OTP spontaneously decides to take a road trip. Unfortunately, their car breaks down in the middle of their journey, and they are forced to stay in a small, sleazy motel. In a midst of an argument about who’s sleeping on what side of the single king sized bed, they hear a loud commotion coming from the room next door. Person A, being the curious one, decides to check it out. With person B following close behind, they discover a disturbing sight. Up to you what it is, and what happens next.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Toushiro huffed, crossing hands in front of him and aborting the motion to lean on the wall halfway through. Who knows what's been on these. The whole place was so decrepit and sleazy, that he honestly wondered how anybody would take money to let people stay there. A barn in the middle of a field would be more accomodating, that's for sure. 

"Now don't be grumpy, Shiro." Ichimaru drawled, obviously goading him. 

Hitsugaya tried to glare up on his companion, but strongly suspected that he rather looked like a petulant child, with their height difference and all. 

"You're just spoiled by Urahara's accomodations. A lot of shinigami of less stature have to deal with less than you do." Of course, Ichimaru took the opportunity to rub that in his face. His perpetually wide and in equal measure creepy smile, however, this time had a weird edge to it. Toushiro didn't know the man well enough to guess why that might be, nor did he have any patience to. He was almost ready with another retort or complaint, when Ichimaru continued, as if to himself, smile sudenly gone. "Better than places capn' took me to."

Toushiro felt the chill creeping up his spine, and not the one even an ice-wielder like him would welcome. What he didn't need now is a sad Ichimaru Gin, while he tried to figure out their further movements and find a replacement for that piece of junk the seller had the gall to call a car. This motel was the closest, their gigais had no documents and getting in their spirit forms was out of the question to begin with. This, and Toushiro also didn't need that completely unnecessary protective streak he had every time Ichimaru spoke of Aizen. In absence of the latter, he would only take it out on Ichimaru, and that will be counterproductive in more ways than one. He was frustrated with his afterlife decisions enough as is. 

"Hm?" Some of his inner turmoil must have reflected on his face - even if it haven't, what Icimaru was always good at is getting under his skin. Red eyes were slightly open, enough to see the irises - an uncommon sight - scanning Hitsugaya with curiousity one might possess while ripping wings from butterflies. He wanted to ask, it was rather obvious, and Toushiro was even surprised Ichimaru haven't done it so far. Instead, he wondered with mock concern, wide creepy smile finally, finally back in place. "Something botherin' you, Shiro?"

"Don't call me that. Nobody likes to walk in a severely damaged gigai." Toushiro warned, relieved to get back in the familiar pattern of mutual insults and barbs. 

"You could have just left me in the Maggot's nest and never heard me calling you that again." Ichimaru countered nonchalantly. Toushiro blanched, Ichimaru's smile widened. "So why haven't you?" 

Well, he had no answer to that. He desperately tried to think of something, anything that would compell one of Gotei's captains to break a traitor out of prison, foresaking his duties, friends and relatives and get on the run from their jolly undead military. Anything that will sound truthful enough, other than the real reason. Yes, good luck with that, Toushiro knew he was a terrible liar. All he got out was: "It was an unfair sentence." 

And Ichimaru laughed, brittle and poisonous. "Was it fair when I tried to kill lil' Rukia? Or when you and poor Momo were left broken in a puddle of blood?" 

Toushiro gritted his teeth, looking in the window and away from Ichimaru. The memory was still fresh and painful, long after their injuries were healed. He missed the moment Ichimaru stepped closer, invading Toushiro's personal space. He was good at that too: sneaking and intruding. Why he loved this man, Hitsugaya could not fathom. 

"It wasn't you who 'broke' us." He answered unwillingly, ignoring the Rukia part (she had a whole bunch of people to worry about her), still not looking up or even in Ichimaru's general direction. He heard an intake of breath from up somewhere, where Ichimaru's head was, preparing himself for another bout of stinging words. 

Words that never came. There was a shrill scream outside, he and Ichimaru simultaniously turned their heads towards the window, and with the same speed rushed towards it. Fugitives or no, decades of shinigami service condition one to respond a hollow's attack immediately. They had enough brain to stop and assess the situation, a common one at that: a middle aged guy with a chain in his chest swinging wildly as he ran for his life from a relatively small hollow. A minute's work for a shinigami of their caliber. Also a minute's notice until their spirit power gets detected back in Soul Society, if they leave gigais. 

To his surprise it was Ichimaru who moved to get the seal from his pocket. Toushiro was only fast enough to seize him by the wrist, not looking outside the window anymore, green eyes calm and solemn. Ichimaru froze, returning the gaze, his face slack and unsmiling, eyes wide with shock. 

He only spoke when the screams were too far away to be heard, Toushiro's grip loosening a bit, but never letting go. 

"Shiro..." He paused, speechless, and cautiosly touched Toushiro's face as if to make sure it wasn't another illusion of his former master. "Are you quite sure it wasn't me who broke you?"

Toushiro only chuckled mirthlessly, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.


End file.
